Tenzari's Ninja Collection 3: Kiya's Big Bash
by Roxas-Arc2
Summary: Tenzari finds out about Kiya leaving within a few more days and puts together a long to do list and decides to give her a party. "I call it Kiya's Bg Bash" this was said from Tenzari to Rikki and Kiya.
1. IT'S A BLESSING AND A CURSE

OK SO HERE I AM WITH THE THIRD INSTALLATION OF TENZARI'S NINJA COLLECTION

ACTORS

KIYA:YAY WERE BACK WITH ANOTHER NEW STORY BOARD!

TENZARI: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANYTHING IN IT BUT HE DOES OWN KIYA,TENZARI,KENZY AND RIKKI

Kiya smiles at Tenzari

KIYA:LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 1: IT'S A BLESSING AND A CURSE!

Kiya was just sitting in a tree swing behind the academy she remembered what she was told a year ago from her Mother Kenzy. Kiya grew a little bit maybe four inches which made her 5'7' Kiya was wearing a skirt with some black leggings and a pink top that read 'you can't touch this' she was wearing heel sandals instead of her regular daily sandals. "Huff" Kiya sighed out loud knowing she would have to tell Tenzari sooner or later "I guess I better go do it" Kiya's hair was sitting on her shoulders her headband was worn proudly around her waist her brown eyes got lighter as the sun hit them.

Kiya looked up and noticed Tenzari was walking towards her in her usual clothes but instead Tenzari was wearing a baby blue top with some long shorts,her dark blue heels and her hair was even longer than last year. Tenzari had her hair sitting in two pigtails which made her long hair look her headband was still around her arm, but her favorite t shaped necklace was still around her neck. "Hey Kiya, Mom told me you wanted to speak with me?" Tenzari was 11yrs old now which meant Kiya was now 12yrs old. "Yeah I do" Tenzari stood infront of her loving sister curiously and says "What is it?" Kiya took a deep breath then let it go "In another year or a few days I'm leaving Konoha" Tenzari's big brown eyes widened with surprise "Wait what?!" Kiya knew this was going to happen "You see..i was accepted into Unova High" "Unova High?"

Tenzari cocked her head to the side "Isn't that were Auntie Tricey lives?" Kiya nodded "Yes it is…im going there to study these creatures" Tenzari just shook her head "Can I come?" Kiya smirked "I wished you could but..you can't come" "Why not?" "Because it's only for me..Auntie says it'll boost my brain power". Tenzari looked up at the light blue sky "Well what will I do when your gone in a year or a few days?" Kiya thought really hard on this one "Before I leave I'll train you..until I leave" Tenzari loved it when she trained with Kiya. "That sounds like fun!. And when you come back I'll have learned new types of jutsu" Kiya laughed "Really well I hope so" (Oh Zari,what will I do without you?) Kiya was about to say something when Tenzari spotted Rikki walking towards them "Hey Kiya, hello Tenzari" "Hi" "Hey Rikki" Rikki was also 12yrs old she had dyed her hair a burnt red and started wearing red contacts, Rikki is exactly a girly girl. "Did you tell her?" Kiya nodded "Yeah I just finished" "Tenzari what will you do without Kiya?".

Tenzari shook her head "I don't know exactly, we're Tenzari and Kiya the dynamic duo..but now..i'll have to become stronger when she's away" Rikki smiled at Tenzari "Good.." Kiya looked at Tenzari "We should do something before a year is up" Tenzari thought on it "I got it" Kiya and Rikki wanted to know her idea "what is it?" "yeah tell us Zari?" Tenzari smiled "We should go on adventures together, train to become stronger and finally relax a little bit you know enjoy ourselves" Kiya wondered "Does this plan have a name?" Tenzari nodded "Yeah it's called.." Tenzari put a dramatic pause then said "Kiya's Big Bash!" Rikki and Kiya exchanged looks "Kiya's Big Bash?" "Yeah" "It's about me?" "Yep..it's a years thing we should do in order to savor the moment and after that we'll have ice cream and cake" Kiya liked the idea of the name.

Rikki nodded in agreement with Kiya and Tenzari "Yeah I like it…things to do before I leave..gives us a Big Bash..it's dedicated to me" Tenzari smiled in victory "Yep so come on let's go get this thing started already" Kiya was looking at Tenzari and Rikki "It's a blessing and a curse..the blessing is going to become smarter and the curse is leaving Zari behind" Tenzari cheered Kiya up "Don't worry about me, come on" the three girls walked off from the park..

SO HOW'D U LIKE IT GOOD BAD R ND R


	2. TO TRAIN IS TO RELAX TO RELAXIS TO TRAIN

OK SO WERE BACK IN THIS NONE STOPPED ACTION PACKED STORY!

ACTORS

KIYA: WOW SO..WHAT WAS MY LINE AGAIN?

Tenzari shakes her head in disbelief

TENZARI:YOUR SUPPOSE TO SAY YOUR..LINE

KIYA:FORGET IT..THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANYONE IN IT EXCEPT FOR KIYA,TENZARI,KENZY AND RIKKI

TENZARI:YEAH, NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 2: TO TRAIN IS TO RELAX AND TO RELAX IS TO TRAIN!

Kiya looked at Tenzari and Rikki trying to figure out what should she do first "Sooo..Kiya what are we going to do first?" Tenzari looked at a dumpling shop as they were passing by "Umm..well..i got to train Zari right now" Rikki sighed a bit and says "Well can I come and watch?" Tenzari wasn't paying attention "Sure you can come Rikki." Kiya led the way to the training grounds. Tenzari looked around and saw three sticks or logs poking out the ground but other than that tree's covered some areas of the field. Tenzari tied her headband around her forehead and says "Kiya what are we going to do first?" Rikki took a few yards back so she wouldn't be in their way "Well you know water vortex jutsu right?" "Yeah" "You know the guard thing right?" "Yeeaah" "You know how to heal yourself right?" "Yeah" "You know the flying kick of heaven?" "Yeah" "You know the earth kick?" "Uh-huh" "You know meteor crash?" "Yeah" "You know 8 trigrams sky palm?" "Yeah" "I'm going to teach you 8 trigrams 64 palms" Tenzari just looked at Kiya as if she seen a ghost "But that's lower..." Kiya shook her head "64 might be a low number but it's important you know these techniques" Kiya activated her byakugan "Step back Zari" Tenzari stepped aside "I'm going to hit the tree".

Kiya started the jutsu seeing the tree was in her range "Every time the number increase so does the strength in it..stopping a person's chakra flow instantly..now" Kiya rushed the tree and attacked it "2 palms….4…..8palms" Tenzari watched as the tree dropped leaves as she hit it "32 palms…8 trigrams 64 palms" Kiya hit the tree breaking it in to pieces. Tenzari knew this training method was going to be tough "If you mastered 64 palms guard then you can definitely do this" Kiya retracted her byakugan. "Right I got it" Tenzari saw the tree in her vision "Ok..this technique..is simple" Tenzari rushed the tree "2 palms…4 palms…8 palms…16 palms…32-" Tenzari felt dizzy so she retracted her byakugan so she can clear her head "What's wrong Zari?" asked Kiya with worry, Tenzari sat down "I just remembered something" "really what?" asked Rikki looking down at her "I'm. Starving!" Tenzari fell in the grass holding her stomach "Wh-What I thought you ate breakfast?" said Kiya holding back a laugh, Tenzari sat up "No I came to find you and forgot about it…Ugh" Rikki and Kiya laughed at Tenzari.

Rikki walked towards Tenzari with a food pill "Here this will help" Rikki was about to plop it into Tenzari's mouth when Tenzari threw the food pill away from her. "I hate food pills, I want real food!" Kiya looked at Rikki who was busting up laughing "Tenzari you have to try them, what happens when your on a mission and only have food pills?" Tenzari turned her head away from Rikki " then I'll eat them then but other than that im still in the Village so…Feed me!" Kiya watched as Tenzari fell back into the grass holding her starving stomach. "Ok ok what do you want ramen?" Tenzari made a disgusted face "I hate ramen and any type of noodles..I want dumplings" Tenzari stood up letting her stomach go "Well your in luck" Kiya went towards Rikki's bag and pulled out Rikki's lunch "Here's some right here" Tenzari yanked the dumpling basket from Kiya's hands and started eating really fast.

Rikki watched as 12 dumplings become 3 "hey Zari that's enough" Rikki grabbed the remaining 3 "get back to your training" Tenzari looked at Kiya who was laughing at her "Tenzari re-do the 64 palms technique" Tenzari nodded and went to go do it again. She recalled her byakugan and started hitting the looked at Rikki who was eating the last remaining dumpling "You ate two of them didn't you?" said Kiya, Rikki had a smile on her face "Mmmhmm" Kiya heard something fall and turned to face Tenzari who was exhausted "There *huff* I did it" Kiya just nodded "Good job..I'll train you tomorrow but for now we have to relax" Tenzari went to go take a seat and watched Kiya train by herself "Hey!" Kiya waved for Tenzari to come over and watch her new technique that Kenzy taught her.

"It's called the twin lions crumbling attack" Kiya saw it was getting late and decided to take Tenzari home, Rikki waved goodbye to them as they made their way towards the hyuga compound. Kiya saw Kenzy who was on the phone with a certain someone "What? No I don't…well tell him I don't like him…I used to…but he left me for dead…oh..listen I got to go bye" Kenzy hung up and looked at her daughters "Hey Kiya and Zari..what's up?" Kiya just went to go make her a sandwhich "Nothing much Mom just training for this Big Bash" Kenzy looked at Kiya "Big Bash?" "It's a few things i'm doing in this one remaining year before I leave for Unova"

Kenzy sighed "Your Auntie Tricey is pretty ackward at times she says she wants me to..Oh I'm sorry I can't tell you that it's top secret" Kiya laughed lightly "Mom you were about to spill like a lima bean" Tenzari pulled some dumplings out the microwave and started eating them "Hey Mom?" Kenzy looked at Tenzari "Yes what is it?" "After Kiya leaves in less then a year..can you teach me the hazy white technique?" Kenzy loved passing her jutsu to her little sisters and now her daughters was learning it too. "Sure" Kiya wondered why Tenzari wanted to learn such a low level jutsu but then again it was the same level for her so it would be a lot easier to master.

Kiya saw the time and decided to head to bed (Summer school ended but we still have one more month before school starts) Kiya went to go take a shower.a few minutes later Kiya went into her room and laid down thinking about Unova (Can I really leave Zari behind?) Kiya closed her eyes. Tenzari was in her room laying on her bed looking at the night sky "Kiya..i swear..i'll be strong as you one day" Tenzari closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

Kenzy was in the kitchen cleaning up with Hanabi who wasn't talking.

SO HHOW'D U LIKE IT GOOD,BAD R ND R


	3. the time for fun is over

OK SO IM BACK WITH TWO NEW CHAPTERS FOR TODAY!( oh instead of me saying actors im gonna be saying casts)

CASTS

KIYA:WE ARE BACK WITH A NEW THRILLING CHAPTER THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE

Kiya laughs

TENZARI BEING SARCASTIC: YEEAAH ANYWAYS KIYA IS SAYING THE DISCLAIMER

KIYA:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA BBUT HE DOES OWNS KIYA,TENZARI,KENZY AND RIKKI

RIKKI:LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPPTER 3:THE TIME FOR FUN IS OVER!

Kiya woke up the next morning and was able to sense Tenzari was outside training again (She's been at it since yesterday) Kiya went to go take a shower when she heard Tenzari preparing to use the technique again (She'll get it..in about four more days) Kiya was finishing up her shower and put back on another outfit that she had on yesterday (I'll go washing tomorrow) Kiya walked downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal when Tenzari came inside breathless "Kiya *pants* I did it!" Kiya spit out her cereal that was in her mouth "You did what?!" Tenzari wiped the milk of her shirt "I mastered the 64 palms!" Tenzari dragged Kiya towards the training area in her backyard.

"watch *pants*" Tenzari activated her byakugan "8 trigrams 64 palms!..2palms...4palms...8palms" Tenzari was attacking the boulder with full force "16 palms..32palms...8trigrams 64 palms" The boulder broke into tiny pieces "See Kiya I told you I could do it!" Tenzari retreated her smile "Very well then Tenzari..I guess it's time Mom trained you" Tenzari's eyes widened with glee "Mom is training me this time? oh how sweet!" Kenzy came from inside the hyuga compound and tossed Tenzari a food pill, Tenzari looked at it in disgust and says "Mom I hate food pills!" Tenzari pouted "You'll learn to like them so eat it." Tenzari ate the food pill and recovered her strength "Tenzari in order to do this technique doesn't require your byakugan" Tenzari was surprised "That would save me a lot of chakra if I didn't activate it..ok I get it" Kiya was paying attention even though she knew the Technique she still loved hearing her Mom explain it to her.

FLASH BACK!

Kenzy stood there in The Forest of Death explaining the jutsu to Kiya, Kenzy wore all black with a little bite of purple in her clothing, she was facing Kiya and says "Kiya this jutsu doesn't require your byakugan" Kiya's eyes grew large with awe and says "Wow it doesn't?" Kenzy shook her head "Nope..but even though it would be more effective if you use your byakugan..are you understanding this?" Kiya nodded she was wearing a peach jacket,with some blue ninja jeans (similar to hinata in the first episode of naruto) "This is called white haze heavenly dance even though its better to just say snow white dance of hazey white"

Kenzy smiled at Kiya "I'll show you..while doing this it combines your chakra flow to surround your hands making them become white..when you attack with it you become extremely fast for 6seconds each blow knocks your opponent back do you understand" Kiya grinned "yes I do Mother" Kenzy laughed nervously and says "Just call me Mom, Mother is a bit over doing it" Kiya smiled from ear to ear "Ok Mom" Kenzy activated her byakugan and started attacking a tree. each blow the tree was cracking when Kenzy finished the tree was about to fall on Kiya. "Kiya move out the way!" said Kenzy in a panicked tone,Kiya blinked confoundedly and says "Huh?" she turned around to see the tree ready to smash her Kiya felt a pulse inside her body the next thing she knew her hands grew white and she just blasted the tree,Kenzy watched as Kiya's byakugan had a small golden pupil that wasn't supposed to be there. Kenzy uncovered her face from the dust and sighed in relief to see Kiya was okay "Wow for a 7 years old you sure do learn fast don't you?" Kiya's eyes returned to normal and she fell down after her byakugan was gone. Kenzy smiled "You did great for a 7yrs-old..noow rest up" Kenzy looked over at the broken tree "Is it because of him that she was able to access this power?".Kenzy carried Kiya out of The Forest of Death when a boy covered in all black stood there. Kenzy nearly dropped Kiya "It's you!" she says happily and yet sad, the boy nodded "It is I Kenzy" "What are you doing here?" "I must watch and protect the young ones..." the boy vanished into the air.

END OF FLASH BACK!

Kiya was watching as Tenzari just couldn't get the move right. "Well at leasts she's trying" Rikki came up to Kiya "Hey aren't you supposed to be on missions?" Kiya shook her head "The time for fun is over..I'll do my mission later but for now I've got training to do" Kiya yelled towards Kenzy "Mom im going to go train in private okay?!" Kenzy yelled back "Ok be safe!" Kiya activated her byakugan "Rikki I got training to do" Kiya bid Rikki a farewell and walked away from them and headed to training grounds The Forest of Death. Rikki was thinking about Kiya "What was that.?"

FLASH BACK

Kiya was bidding her farewell "Rikki I got training to do" Kiya walked towards The Forest of Death. Rikki caught a glimpse of her byakugan her eyes had a golden pupil in it which seemed to take over her eye color. "ok Kiya.."

END OF FLASH BACK!

Rikki was silent still thinking about it "What was that inside the byakugan?"


	4. THE RYAKUGAN AWAKENS

OK HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER NEW FUN THRILLING CHAPTER!

CASTS

KIYA: OK HERE WE GO AGAIN!

RIKKI:KIYA I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHINIG

KIYA:AFTER THE DISCLAIMER

TENZARI:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANYTHING IN IT BUT HE DOES OWN KIYA,TENZARI,RIKKI AND KENZY

KENZY:YEP THAT'S ABOUT RIGHT..LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 4:THE RYAKUGAN AWAKENS!

Kiya was standing in the forest of death with her byakugan still activated but something seemed wrong..she didn't exactly see colors, what she saw was the entire forest at it's usual color.

"I know I have my byakugan activated so what's going on?" Kiya felt a pulse inside her eyes "What was-" then her eyes felt like they were burning..burning inside her sockets. "Agh! this pain!" Kiya fell to her knees covering her eyes "Aagh!the pain!" Kiya started crying from the pain she was feeling her tears hit the ground and dissolved. "I-I want my Mommy! Aaagghh!" Kiya fell on the ground still covering her eyes. "What is this pain I'm feeling Agh! "Kiya just couldn't take it anymore but after a few more seconds the pain stopped. Kiya opened her eyes slowly and they we're red from all the crying she did "huh?.." Kiya got up off the ground and looked around to see not just a plain sight but chakra from everywhere "What..what's gong on?" Kiya sensed for Tenzari's chakra she noticed when she was looking for her, there was a blue chakra circle surrounding an area 500m from her location. Kiya pulled out her kunai then used it as a mirror.

Kiya noticed her byakugan didn't have that circle in them with her veins eyes were black and gold. The black covered the white part of her eyes while the gold was covering her eye and pupil. "What..what are happened to my byakugan?" Kiya was thinking of trying a new technique she never knew of. Kiya stood up and gathered chakra from the plants and herself at the same time (What am I doing?) after she was loaded and ready she used that chakra to form into two beasts heads on her fists they face was trying to form but couldn't (This is..draining so much power..) Kiya looked at a boulder and shouted "TWIN CRUMB FISTS!" Kiya rushed the boulder delivering the first blow hard as she could, after her fist connected with the boulder a crack formed in it (One more time!) Kiya threw her other arm forward hitting the boulder and it shattered in the process.

There was a lot of wind blowing past the trees after that happened, Kiya was out of chakra she was standing there huffing and puffing "Twin..crumb..fists huh?" Kiya turned arouned to see Kenzy was on here way there and finally her byakugan retracted themselves "Wha- I can't" Kiya felt dizzy after using the byakugan so she fainted. when Kiya opened her eyes she was back at the compound laying down on the couch. Hinata and Hanabi looked at Kiya who was staring at the ceiling "Oh Kiya your awake" Kiya looked at Hanabi "Auntie Hanabi..what happened?" Hanabi shrugged "I don't know Kenzy brought you in like this" Hinata looked at Kiya and says "Kiya can I ask you something?" Kiya nodded "What is it?" Hinata got serious "What caused your chakra to hit zero that quick?" Kiya sat up in surprise "I remember now..my byakugan turned black and gold..then after that I had the urge to use this unknown jutsu that I never heard of..after I used it on a boulder my energy just vanished" Hinata stopped her "Wait your byakugan went black and gold?" Kiya nodded.

Kenzy and Tenzari had walked in on the conversation "Kiya..your byakugan went black and gold?" asked Kenzy, Kiya nodded again "I don't know what it was exactly but it was beyond the byakugan level.." Hinata,Hanabi and Kenzy looked at Kiya "First off..it wasn't a byakugan" said Kenzy saying it in a way Kiya could understand. "It was a Ryakugan only the fourth generation can obtain it..It holds extreme power, if used properly it can surpass Hanabi's level..the Ryakugan..is very powerful but it comes at a risk..if you think of that attack again just don't use it until you've improved your chakra storage...if you don't improve it then..you'll faint or worse you could fatally die if trying to go pass your limit with it..the Ryakugan is proof your stronger than before..you can also use your old moves you already know..it will only drain five percent of your chakra..do you understand Kiya?" Kiya sighed "Yes I understand Mom" Kenzy kissed her forehead "Good" Tenzari had a question "So will I obtain the Ryakugan one day?" Hinata laughed "Of course you will Zari" Tenzari noticed it was getting late "Well the sun is setting..so im going to go train some more" Kiya laid down thinking about the Ryakugan (How much power does the Ryakugan posse?) Hinata went to go start on dinner with Kenzy. and Hanabi just went outside to help her neice train some more.

HOW'D YOU LIKE IT GOOD, BAD TELL ME.


	5. FINISHING UP THE DUTY

OK SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A FEW DAYS BUT IWAS PRETTY BUSY..NEVERMIND THAT ON TO THE CAST...

CAST

KIYA:HEY EVERYONE HOW DO YOU FEEL TO HAVE ME BACK?

tenzari laughs

TENZARI:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING EXCEPT KIYA,TENZARI,KENZY,RIKKI OH AND THE RYAKUGAN..THANK YOU

kiya looks at rikki

RIKKI:OH LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 5:FINISHING UP THE DUTY

The Next Day Kiya was at the Hokage's office with her sister Tenzari and Rikki. The three of them were being sent on a mission, Tsunade passed them the papers. "Kiya,your mission is simple all you have to do is go to The Forest of Death and reclaim the will of fire ornament from Kakashi..you can handle it right?" Kiya nodded "You can count on us..we'll get it back from him if it's the last thing we do" Tsunade dismissed them and the three were on their way to The Forest of Death but some how they got there even faster than last time. Kiya,Rikki and Tenzari landed in the center of the Forest but they didn't see Kakashi, Kiya turned to face them and says "Spread out girls and find him, hit anything that moves" said Kiya, they agreed and split up. Kiya was in the far corner of the area looking at a boulder that seemed pretty weird so she threw a kunai at it only for it not to dedinate.

Kakashi appeared behind Kiya and says "I see so your Kenzy's oldest daughter huh? well you sure have her instincts on your surroundings don't you?" said Kakashi, Kiya smiled a little and says "Yeah im pretty careful when going against senior ninja's like yourself Kakashi sensi" Kiya used her communicator to tell her comrades she had Kakashi in front of instantly got to her location. Kakashi looked at Rikki then looked at Tenzari and says "You must be her youngest daughter..well let's see if you have your Dad's stubbornness" Tenzari just stared at Kakashi and says "My dad isn't stubborn right?" Rikki rushes Kakashi with full force "Oh and this is-" he was cut off by Rikki nearly connecting a punch with him "This must be Rikki, she put the whole squad together for this one huh?" Tenzari activated her byakugan and rushed after Kakashi she was making sure not to hit any vital spots. She just wanted to slow down his movements.

Kakashi dodged and blocked Rikki and Tenzari's up coming attacks. Kiya waited for an opening in his defenses. (Come on Kakashi sensi) Kiya activated her byakugan (just screw up already) Kiya rushed in on the action against Kakashi. Kakashi dodged all of their blows making sure to beware the hyuga's byakugan, Kiya felt a totally different shift in her byakugan (What is this? is it the Ryakugan?) She didn't just see colors but she saw where Kakashi's guard was lowered at and decided to attack him from behind "Ya!"yells Kiya.

Kakashi stopped moving as Kiya struck his back legs which made him stop moving. Tenzari and Rikki looked at Kiya who was holding the will of fire ornament "You did it" said Rikki jumping up and down, Tenzari retracted her byakugan and ran to go hug Kiya and says "We did it Kiya" Kiya hugged her back "We all did a great job, come on let's go" Kiya remembered Kakashi was still there. "Impressive Kiya I never expected you would figure it out" Kiya hit his legs again which made him free. "Yeah..I'm just better than you think" Kiya looked at Kakashi "The Ryakugan huh...I see" Kiya,Tenzari and Rikki returned to the leaf with Kakashi. "Girls you did a marvelous job now go home and take the day off" said Tsunade dismissing them. Kiya finally retracted her Ryakugan and walked home with Tenzari "That was fast" said Kiya, Tenzari smiled "Maybe a little too fast"

HOW'D YOU LIKE IT..R ND R


	6. NOW WE RELAX!

OK HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER STORY THAT'S AWESOME!

CAST

KIYA: IM HERE WITH THE 6TH CHAPTER OF MY STORY SO HERE WE GO

tenzari looks at kiya

TENZARI: THIS IS MY STORY, I FUNDED THIS STORY

Kiya laughs

KIYA: LITTLE SISTER..I INVENTED BIG BASH

Tenzari gets mad and Rikki just laughs

RIKKI:LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 6:NOW WE RELAX!

The Next Afternoon Kiya, Tenzari and Rikki were wearing their usual clothes, Rikki stretched "We trained,we did a mission and now we relax" said Kiya laying down on the couch in the living room,Rikki agreed the week has been busy but lucky for them it was a Saturday. "You can say that again Kiya...what are we doing on this relaxing day?" asked Rikki staring at Tenzari who went to go get some ice cream from the kitchen. "We could watch cartoons,draw,sleep or go in the hot tube in the basement,or go for a swim at the new pool that Tsunade bought for us" said Tenzari yelled into the living room, Rikki was thinking then says "We could go for a swim" Kiya sat up and fixed her bra strap then looked at the television and says "I don't know Rikki there sure are a lot of perverts at the pool." Tenzari came back with three bowls of ice cream and cookies. "And I definitely don't want Jariya perverted self peeping in on us" Tenzari looked at them and asks "What are you talking about? Jariya isn't a pervert...Is he?" Rikki ignored the question and explained what their plan was for today.

Tenzari swallowed some ice cream and said "We could just sit inside for today..trust me those perverts can't get into the compound without a hyuga with them" Kiya turned to cartoon network and started watching teen titans go, Rikki sighed "Oh Kiya..turn to empire or something" Tenzari turned on the dvd player and put in empire "This is my favorite show" Rikki looked at Kiya "Who's your favorite?" Kiya just answered it "Jamal of course..who's your's Rikki?" "Oh that's easy mines is Andre...what about you Zari?" "hakeem is my favorite I love they're duet together" Kiya skipped towards the empire state of mind song where they started singing along.

piano plays..then the beat and song starts (n/a kiya is-hi-,rikki is 'hi' and zari is " hi")

-things are looking up..im ready for the night-

'im gonna go all night girl im doing you..all night yeah'

"we wanna live inside the moooment"

The tv turned off and ejected the disc they wondered what happened when they realized it was Kenzy fixing something in the back of it,Kenzy popped her head up nervously and says "Sorry" everyone sighed and sat down "Mom it was just getting good" said Kiya in a whiney tone then she popped her head back up "I'll be done tomorrow I have to replace a circuit" said Kenzy with a reassuring smile. Rikki noticed Kenzy hair was purple and black and she had purple eyes she wondered how was it possible to have both hair colors. She asked Kiya "How did your Mom get her hair and eyes like that?" "She was born like that..but if you ask me I think a dragon did it for her haha" said Kiya laughing with Rikki, Tenzari was listening to them while ating the last of her ice cream and cookies. "Let's just go outside till the day is dead" said Tenzari getting up to leave "Okay" said Rikki and Kiya following after Tenzari.

How'd I do good, bad r nd r


	7. SINGING NINJAS

OK IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTEEERR!

CAST

KIYA:WE ARE BACK AND READY WITH MORE..FUN

TENZARI:WE ARE GONNA FINISH..SOMETHING

RIKKI:UMM...WHAT THEY SAID..LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 7: SINGING NINJAS!

Kiya,Tenzari and Rikki was still a bit down about the dvd but then it hit them they knew it by heart."Do you girls wanna sing or not?"asked Kiya in a cheery tone. "I'm in" "Me two"(N/A REMEMBER HOW THE BEAT GOES)

piano plays then the rest of the beat comes in (n/a kiya-hi- rikki 'hi' zari "hi")

[intro:Tenzari]

"empire state of mind..let's go"

[verse 1:Kiya]

'Things are lookin' up, I'm ready for the night  
I feel good, real good, can't nobody hold me down  
Gonna take advantage of all these flashin' lights  
Cause it's the best time the best time for it  
We can do it all right now  
Can't nobody tie me down  
If you want it, I got it  
Tomorrow's not promised-

[chorus:Rikki]

'So live inside the moment  
Tell me, what are we waiting for?  
What the hell are waiting for?  
I wanna live inside the moment  
Tell me, what are we waiting for?  
What the hell are waiting for?  
I wanna live inside the moment, moment  
Moment  
I wanna live inside the moment  
I wanna live inside the moment'

Tenzari smiled and started raping her favorite part while dancing around,they were unaware people were watching them and dancing,while enjoying themselves.

[verse 2:Tenzari]  
When I was five years old, I realized there was a road at the end  
Pretty girls, cars, and big Rolls  
Gold and platinum plaques, a couple million sold  
Fans screamin' they love me, sellin' out my shows  
I put in hard work  
If you don't give your all then it won't work  
Been waitin' on this day since Lucious gave me birth  
Gotta believe in yourself and gotta know your worth  
I did it clean as a whistle, stayed away from dirt  
I told you I'ma get it  
Everybody, they're talkin', I dreamt about how I'm livin'  
Reality was written, I put effort in my vision  
That's why I hustle so hard to be the best that ever did it

they finished singing and dancing.

When they looked around a lot of people were clapping for them Kiya asked Tenzari "We're they watching us?" "I think so..we killed it don't you think?" Rikki nodded "We did ,we turned a duet which is mean't for two people into a room for three" it was getting late so Rikki went home, Kiya and Tenzari went home as well

how'd you like it good bad r nd r


	8. A FARE WELL PARTY BEFORE YOU LEAVE

SO HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT! A SONG FROM 2015 IN THIS STORY!

CAST

KIYA:LIVE IN THE MOMENT-

Tenzari stopped her

TENZARI:WE'RE PAST IT KIYA..WERE BACK ON OUR ADVENTURE SILLY

KIYA:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KIYA,TENZARI,RIKKI,KENZY AND THE RYAKUGAN

KENZY:LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 8:A PARTY BEFORE YOU LEAVE...

The Next Day Tenzari was wearing her usual outfit she already took her bath earlier, she decided she looked good and went in the backyard helping with some decorations and some more party streamers and stuff. Kenzy was lifting up a sign that said farewell Kiya on it, She pictured it at an angle and says "A little higher Mom..right there and..perfect". Kiya was curious what they we're doing in the backyard but Kenzy had sent her to the store to go get some candy for herself. She sighed and says "Sometimes I wonder why do I even bother to do what I'm told" Kiya knew she was leaving she just didn't think it would come so fast. After reaching the store Kiya was buying tons of candy from lemon heads,to blue berry donuts after getting her things she paid for the snacks and decided to head back to the compound. "I better make it quick" Kiya started running full speed and when she made it to the entrance of the gate she entered the code to get in.'57,69,54' the gate opened Kiya walked in just as the gate closed behind saw a worker by the name of cole and says "Cole where are they now?" Cole was light skinned with black wavy hair and says "They're in the backyard.." Kiya walked towards the backyard to hear no-one around. "That's strange.." Kiya put her bag down "I could have sworn Cole said they were here.." something moved in the far corner of the room. "What was that?" Kiya moved closer to the table only to see everyone jump from behind bushes and trees and shouting "Surprise!" Kiya stood there looking confounded she noticed there was cake,ice cream and some of her friends and a few family members who loved her was here.

Kiya was shocked and says "What's all this?" Kenzy explained "Tenzari wanted to throw you a surprise farewell party,we've got everyone we could think of" Kiya looked past Kenzy to see Trence,Rikki,Tenzari,Konohamaru,Moegi,Hanabi,Tsunade,Jariya,Ebisu,Sakura,Lee,Tamara,konkuro,Gaara,Kiba,Shino,Hinata,Neji,TenTen,Guy,Kakashi, and the leaf trouble maker Naruto. Kiya started smiling "You guys put this together for me?" Tenzari nodded and says"of course we did because we love you Kiya" Kiya went to go hug Tenzari and Rikki. "Hey Kiya it's been a while" said Trence, Kiya even gave him a quick hug "Trence..you made it.." Trence smirked "Well yeah I wouldn't miss my friend's fare well party now would I?" "Apparently not" Kiya heard music playing and it sounded like 'Me and You' from Let It Shine. Kiya had tears in her eyes but she didn't dare cry while she was in a party. (T-They did this for me?)" Now let's have some fun" said Kenzy yelling over the music. everyone started following Tenzari who played numerous of games of hide and seek, and night at the museum and a few more games that they all knew. There was plenty of food for everyone to have at least six plates each...Time passed, the party ended at '12:03am' Kiya went to bed with a smile on her face "Thank you Mom,Thank You Tenzari..."


	9. FARE WELL KIYA!

OK IM BACK WITH THE LAST CHAPTER OF KIYA'S BIG BASH..I HOPE YOU'VE BEEN ENJOYING IT SO FAR

CAST

KIYA:..THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR KIYA,TENZARI,KENZY,RIKKI,TRENCE AND THE NEWES ABILITIE THE RYAKUGAN..THANK YOU...

tenzari looks sad

TENZARI:YEAH..UMM

rikki takes over

RIKKI:LET THE STORY...BEGIN...

CHAPTER 9:FARE WELL KIYA!

The Next Day around like '12:30pm' Kiya was almost done packing her clothes in the car. She was packing her notebook,four pens and 2 pencils,a calculator and a power emulator devic, she also had packed a photo of her,Tenzari,Rikki and Trence. She knew she would miss Tenzari the most..considering they were Tenzari and Kiya the unstoppable duo but now the duo was being taken away from each other. Tenzari walked in her room and sat on her bed "So..Mom says are you ready?" Kiya looks at Tenzari "Yeah..I'm..just finishing up" Kiya locked the suit case and put sat it by the door, she noticed Tenzari looked sad "What's wrong Zari?" Tenzari wrapped her arms around her sisters waist and started crying "Kiya! I don't want you to leave me, I want you to stay here with me, please Kiya I don'tknow what i'll do without you.." Kiya heard her sister pleas "Tenzari..if I stay then I won't be able to stay ahead of my grade with Rikki..remember I'm also taking college classes along with my highschool classes..if I finish this then..i'll be in the 11th grade or class 3" Tenzari wasn't having it "Kiya your MY sister and I love you but I'm not letting you leave me please don't go" Kiya pulled Tenzari's face from under chest "Tenzari..I love you too but...this is something I have to do..i don't want to leave you either but it's for a good cost".

Tenzari looked at Kiya "What cause is that?" "...I'll be in a higher grade..and know more stuff" Tenzari let Kiya go "But I don't want you to leave me...Kiya" Kiya looks at Tenzari "Zari..i'll need you to do me a favor while I'm gone" Tenzari looked at her "what is it?" "I want for you to become even stronger than I am..then one day you'll have your own Ryakugan and other than that I need for you to look after Mom and the hyuga clan" Tenzari wipped her tears "Ok i'll try" "That's a good girl" Kiya grabbed her suit case and carried it downstairs to Trence who gave her a hug and took the suitcase from her and took it to the car. Rikki looked at Kiya with tears in her eyes "K-iya" Kiya heard Rikki say her name in a low-sad voice. "Rikki..is everything ok?" Rikki just hugged Kiya out of no where "Kiya..when you come back..i'll be waiting..for you.." Kiya didn't know what to say (Is she gay? no of course not) Rikki let her go "I'm not gay for hugging my bestfriend..and don't worry me and Trence will look after Tenzari for you" Kiya nodded and headed to the car only to be followed by Tenzari "I'riding with you" Kenzy started the engine just as Tenzari got in.

"This car..will get us to the air port in only 10seconds" Kiya wondered how a car could move that fast. "Are you all set?" Kiya nodded,Kenzy pulled off from the house, Kiya began counting down in her head. (1..2..3..5..this thing is fast..7..8..)Kiya noticed the air port was into view (9...10) they were infront of the and Kiya got out the car,Tenzari got out as well to see they were walking towards the gates where the planes were. Kenzy turned towards Kiya and gave her a kiss on the cheek "You mind your Auntie Tricey do you hear me?..she's pretty fun when you get used to her" Kiya nodded slowly "Ok.." Kenzy looked at Kiya who started crying "Mom..I'm scared of leaving..home" "It's going to be ok you'll see" they heard her plane being called. Kiya walked off crying silently to herself 2 minutes later she was on the plane and on her way to Unova.


End file.
